Visoko podignimo zastave
by Scabior's Princess
Summary: Luna je kćer Jacka Sparrowa i morske božice Calypso, i ima moći uz pomoć kojih može kontrolirati mora i oceane. No što ako ih želi i Lord Cutler Beckett?
1. Chapter 1

**I. poglavlje**

**Početak zanimljive priče**

"Ej, Gorane, jesi li znao da je Tutankamon bio najmlađi faraon u povijesti Egipta?"

"Aha."

"Aaaa... jesi li znao da je postojalo Osmansko carstvo?"

"Da, jesam."

"O.K. Ali sigurno ne znaš da sam izdala zbirku pjesama."

"Da, i to znam."

"Hmmm... onda te više neću ništa pitati."

"O.K."

"A jesi li znao da sam osvojila treće mjesto na prošlogodišnjem Naj – glasu?"

"Pa, rekla si da me više nećeš ništa pitati."

"Ah, oprosti. Jesi li znao da imam dečka?"

"Irena!"

"Pak kaj je?"

"Daj začepi!"

"A zašto bih?"

"Jer si dosadna."

"Are you fighting again?"

"Ha? O, hello Charlie. Come in. No, we' re not fighting. Don' t be silly."

"I wanna ask you two something."

"And that is...?"

"Do you two wanna come with me to the history museum? There' s a cool pirate presentation,"

"Yeah, let' s go."

I tako smo krenuli prema muzeju. Usput, Goran i js smo se poriječkali, kao što ste sigurno primijetili. Inače bi se mi i potukli, ali nas je u tome spriječio Goranov najbolji frend, Charlie Melling. Kad smo došli do muzeja, vidjela sam da ta izložba i nije baš neka fora. Odvojila sam se od Gorana i Charliea i odlutala u svojim mislima. Došla sam do odjela "The history of piracy" iliti "Povijest piratstva" te zapjevala jednu staru piratsku pjesmu: "Ju – hu, ju – hu, piratski je život moj."

* * *

Jednom davno svijetom je kružila legenda o sablasnom brodu koji se ponekad pojavljuje na moru u gustoj magli. Da, da. Na morima bi se ponekad pojavilo nešto što bi i najgorem piratu utjeralo strah u kosti. Kostur broda bio je taman od krvi nevinih duša koje su imale tu nesreću da se nađu na putu tom sablasnom brodu. Jedra su mu bila crna, velika i crna, kao da su izrezana iz tame i sašivena od grijeha. Posada, sastavljena od samih morskih bića koja su nekoć bili ljudi, osuđena je na vječno lutanje morima, gonjena vjetrom smrti i zla. Ali, kapetan, e, kapetan je bio najgori. Njegove svijetle plave oči buljile su ispod duge brade od krakova hobotnice koji su se micali i nabirali po svojoj volji. Umjesto lijeve ruke imao je rakova kliješta, a prsti desne ruke protezali su se u dugim krakovima omatajući se oko štapa od bjelokosti. Na glavi mu je crni šešir koji je nalikovao vražjim rogovima, a jedna noga bila mu je sama kitova us. Naravno, ovakva priča ne može biti ništa do li stara mornarska priča o duhovima. Duhovima poput Davyja Jonesa ili Ukletog Holandeza. A ti ne vjeruješ u duhove... zar ne?

Mjesec se uzdigao visoko iznad tamnog oceana. Tihi zvukovi mora – vjetar, udaranje valova i škripa užadi – ispunjavali su noć tajanstvenom simfonijom. Na zidove kamenog zatvora koji su se izdizali iznad mjesta, sletjelo je jato vrana. Noć obasjana mjesečinom činila se još jezovitijom zbog zveckanja lanaca i jauka zatočenika. Dvojica su stražara vukla jednog zatvorenika kroz kamena ulazna vrata kule. Prolaz je očito bio ulaz u zatvor. Izlaz je izgledao bitno drukčije, kao što će nekolicina nesretnih zatvorenika ubrzo saznati. Nekoliko se stražara probijalo prema zidu s morske strane zatvora noseći drvene lijesove. Uz brzu osudu, gurnuli su lijesove sa zida, a oni su, poput olova, uz pljusak pali u gladno more. Lijesovi su odskočili od površine, a struja ih je ponijela poput flote plovila duhova. Dvije su kutije od borovine plovile dublje od ostalih i polako počele tonuti u more. Jedna je vrana sletjela na zatvorski zid i spustila se na lijes. Kuc – kuc – KUC! Počela je kuckati drvo. Kuc – KUC – kuc – KUC. Još jedan zvuk koji se ponavljao u toj tajnovitoj noći. Kuc – KUC – kuc – KUC. Zaista vrlo neugodan zvuk. Osoba u lijesu koji je izabrala ptica je odgovorila. Kuc – kuc – kuc – KUC. Najednom se iz unutrašnjosti lijesa začuo pucanj koji je odbacio pticu u oblaku perja. Ruka je provirila iz tek načinjene rupe, napipala rezu kojom je lijes bio zatvoren i otvorila ga. Oliver Barbossa naglo je izronio iz njega i pogledao oko sebe. Njegov brod, Simferopol, čekao je na njega.

"Pa, dobro, gdje si ti?", upitao ga Viktorio.

"Došlo je do malih komplikacija. Ali, dobio sam ono što sam želio.", ležerno je odvratio Oliver idući prema svojoj kabini.

Viktorio ga pratio u stopu.

"Ej, braco, jel' može jedno pitanje? Onak', malo pitanjce?"

"Ajd', pucaj.", mrzovoljno je rekao Oliver.

"Što si tražio?"

"Nije tvoja briga."

"A daj, što si tražio?"

"Gledaj svoja posla, može?"

"A i ti si mi neki brat."

"Ne zanima me."

"Stvarno?"

"Ne."

"A što ti onda to znači?"

"Ne zanima me i nije me briga. Kopčaš?"

"Ne."

"Dobro."

"Nije dobro. Gle, ak' mi kažeš što si tražio, kupit ću ti novi brod, i to veći od ovoga."

"Hmmm... ponuda zvuči vrlo primamljivo. No, okolnosti u kojima se nalazimo moraju se uzeti u obzir."

"A to znači?"

"Hmm... ne!", rekao je Oliver i zalupio vratima kabine.


	2. Chapter 2

**II. poglavlje**

**Konačno istina**

"I don't understand her."

"Who?", upitao je Charlie.

"Irena. she' s acting strange. Women!", žalio se Goran.

"Life' s unfair. But, where is she, anyway?"

"I don't know. She's probably at home, crying."

"Why?"

"Her family were kidnapped. They never caught the kidnapper.", tiho je rekao Goran.

"Oh, I see."

"Let's have a look at her.", predložio je Goran.

"Yeah, let's go.", složio se Charlie.

Nakon pola sata u Goranovoj kući:

"Ne! Ne ide ona nikamo! Ne nakon onoga što se dogodilo njenim roditeljima!", vikala je teta Penelopa.

"Penelopa, urazumi se", rekao je neki nepoznati muškarac, "Mora. Ti jako dobro znaš tko je ona."

"Da, ona je Irena Vuk. Nitko drugi."

"Ni sama ne vjeruješ u to što govoriš, zar ne?", opet je rekao onaj nepoznati muškarac, "ona je "princeza mora" i ide sa mnom pod svaku cijenu."

"Ne!", vrisnula je teta Penelopa.

"Čuj, tetkice, što tako vičeš?"

"Ah, Vaša visosti. Čast mi je upoznati Vas.", rekao mi je čim sam stupila u dnevni boravak.

"Visost? Tko? Ja?", upitala sam ga zbunjeno.

"Pa nego tko drugi.", rekao mi je, "Trebate pod hitno doći sa mnom, ali vaša teta očigledno pruža čvrsti otpor."

"A što je tako hitno, ako smijem pitati?"

"Davy Jones i lord Cutler Beckett su udružili snage i namjeravaju istrijebiti sve pirate. Vi ih u tome trebate spriječiti, jer ste princeza mora i oceana."

"OK. Tko su Davy Jones i taj lord Cutler Beckett? I o kakvim Vi to piratima govorite? I od kad sam je princeza mora i oceana?"

"Ovaj... Davy Jones je najgora noćna mora svih pirata na svijetu. Lord Cutler Beckett je plemić koji radi u službi Istočno Indijske Trgovačke Kompanije. A vi ste princeza mora od vašeg rođenja.", rekao mi je.

"Aha. A vi ste...?"

"O Bože. Nisam se ni predstavio. Ja sam Jonathan. Jonathan Sparrow. Zapovjednik lučke kapetanije u Port Royalu i brat zloglasnog pirata Jacka Sparrowa, koji je, usput budi rečeno, vaš otac, što znači da sam vam stric. Oni ljudi koje su oteli nisu vaši roditelji niti vi imate tetu ili bratića. I, idete li sa mnom ili ne?"

"Idem. Naravno da idem.", potvrdila sam.

"Dobro onda. Zažmirite."

Zažmirila sam, i kad sam opet otvorila oči, nisam mogla doći k sebi.

"Dobrodošli kući, princezo", veselo mi je rekao Jonathan i poveo me niz glavnu ulicu Port Royala.

U Port Royalu je bilo puno raskošnih trgovina. Velebne vile i palače uzdizale su se iznad mjesta i brodske luke. Ulice i uličice vijugale su gradom u svim mogućim smjerovima. Ljetno sunce sijalo je svom snagom, kupajući grad zlatnim zrakama.

"Ovdje je kovačnica gospode Williama i Elliotta Turnera. Oni vam rade najbolje mačeve na čitavim Karibima. A tamo gore je palača guvernera Swann i njegove kćeri Elizabeth.", tumačio mi je Jonathan, "Evo, još malo i stigli smo do Simferopola."

No, umjesto da smo krenuli prema luci, Jonathan me poveo u jednu trošnu kućicu iz koje je dolazila nebeska glazba.

"Zar ne idemo prema luci?", upitala sam ga.

"Idemo, ali moram vam sestru nagovoriti da pođe s nama, inače će mi vaš otac krv popiti.", rekao je Jonathan i glasno zalupao na vrata.

Nitko nije otvorio vrata. Jonathan je zalupao još jednom. Tada ih je otvorila jedna srebrnasto-plavokosa djevojka jako mrzovoljna izgleda. Kosa joj je sezala gotovo do poda. Bila je obučena u tamno plavu haljinu sa svijetlo plavim rukavima i pojasom odgovarajuće boje.

"Aleksandra, trebaš doći na Simferopol. Jack te nešto hitno treba.", rekao joj je Jonathan.

"Pa, mislim da to neće ići.", hladno je odvratila Aleksandra uopće me ne primijećujući.

"Na Simferopolu je i Viktorio.", dodao je Jonathan s lukavim smiješkom na licu.

"Stvarno?", upitala je Aleksandra, "Pa što onda još čekamo?"

"Na tu ju foru uvijek dobivam van iz kuće. Ona je zaljubljena u Viktorija.", objasnio mi je Jonathan dok smo slijedili Aleksandru na Simferopol.


	3. Chapter 3

**III. poglavlje**

**Poziv na vjenčanje i najšašaviji kapetan na svijetu**

Kad smo stigli do Simferopola, upoznala sam posadu i možda najšašavijeg kapetana na svijetu, Olivera Barbossu. Baš kad smo se pojavili, Oliver je posadi nešto pokazivao. Onda je to i nama pokazao.

"Je li to ono što si tražio?", upitao ga je Viktorio.

Svi smo na brodu bili nestrpljivi izgarajući od želje da što prije saznamo što je Oliver pronašao.

"Da, no nisam imao vremena dobro procijeniti što sam našao.", odgovorio je Mario lukavo se smiješeći.

Činilo se kako još ne želi podijeliti s nama ono što je saznao. Iznenada je majmunčić izletio iz jedrilja broda, spustio se ispred Olivera i zavrištio poput samog vraga. Oliver je uzvratio istom mjerom, a majmun je zgrabio smotuljak tkanine i popeo se u jedra. Oliver je mrzio malenog stvora. Izvukao je pištolj i naciljao u prokletog majmuna. Pritisnuo je okidač, no pištolj je samo kliknuo. Pucanj je već bio iskoristio protiv one proklete vrane koja je kuckala. Zgrabio je pištolj s pojasa jednog od članova posade i ponovo opalio. Ovaj je put pogodio cilj. Majmun je poletio natrag i ispustio platno, no ubrzo je ponovo skočio gore cereći se. Viktorio je pogledao Olivera.

"Znaš da od toga nema nikakve koristi.", rekao mu je Viktorio pokazujući prema pištolju.

Oliver je slegnuo ramenima.

"Barem vježbam. Ah, vidim da svi izgarate od želje da saznate što sam ja saznao. Pa, dame i gospodo, čemu služe ključevi?"

Uznemirena posada i mi stali smo se pogledavati.

"Za otključavanje?", upitao je Jonathan kojem je ovo postajalo sve uzbudljivije.

"Da i…", odgovori Oiver.

"A što god otključava u tome se nalazi nešto vrijedno.", dodao je Viktorio, zamišljajući škrinje pune zlata, "Dakle, spremamo se pronaći ono što ključ otključava."

Oliver je odmahnuo glavom.

"Ne. Ako nemamo ključ, ne možemo otvoriti ono što je njime zaključano. Čemu onda prvo tražiti ono što on otključava, a da nismo pronašli ključ kojim to možemo učiniti. Stvarno, Viktorio."

Svi smo ga zbunjeno gledali. Nastojali smo ga pratiti što smo bolje mogli.

"Dakle, tražit ćemo taj ključ?", upitao je Jonathan.

Oliver je pogledao lica nas okupljenih i uzdahnuo.

"Što će nam ključ ako nemamo što otključati? Molim vas", zamolio nas je Mario, "pokušajte me pratiti."

"Dakle, imamo li smjer plovidbe?", upitala sam ga.

"Da, smjer plovidbe.", rekao je Mario i izvukao iz džepa kompas svog oca.

Kompas je bio jedinstven, bio je pokvaren; nije pokazivao sjever, igla je bila svinuta, poklopac je bio dosta olabavljen, a navodno je pokazivao samo prema onome što njegov vlasnik želi najviše na svijetu. No, u tome je i bio problem. Oliver nije bio siguran što želi najviše na svijetu. Zbog toga je kompas potpuno pošašavio i igla se samo vrtjela malo na jednu, malo na drugu stranu. Zato je Oliver teatralno zatvorio kompas i odmahnuo rukom.

"Podignite jedra… u onom smjeru", rekao je konačno mahnuvši rukom prema moru.

"Braco?", zbunjeno ga je upitao Viktorio. To nije bilo uobičajeno ponašanje Olivera Barbosse.

"Kasnije ću iscrtati smjer plovidbe. Sad se prionite poslu i razapnite jedra.", naredio je uputivši se u svoju kabinu. Svi smo stajali i pogledavali se u tišini.

"Znate kako se to radi!", nestrpljivo je viknuo Oliver i zalupio vratima kabine.

"To je Oliverovo normalno ponašanje?", upitala sam Viktorija.

"Ne. Nešto ga natjeralo da odredi smjer bez znanja vlastitog cilja. A mislio sam kako ga niti čovjek niti vrag ne može na to natjerati."

Dok smo se bavili Oliverovim ponašanjem koje je bilo čudnije nego inače, on je imao drugih problema. Pokušao se koncentrirati na kartu koja je ležala ispred njega, no to mu nije uspijevalo. Uzeo je komad pergamenta, pero i tintu i počeo sastavljati popis činjenica.

_Činjenica I: Gladan. Užasno gladan. – LOŠE_

_Činjenica II: Žedan – LOŠE_

_Činjenica III: Pokvareni kompas – LOŠE. Jako LOŠE_

_Činjenica IV: Crtež ključa – DOBRO_

_Činjenica V: Princeza mora na brodu – DOBRO_

_Činjenica VI: Dosadna posada - LOŠE_

Pogledao je popis, prebrojio DOBRO i LOŠE, i zažmirio od užasa. LOŠE je, kao i uvijek, bilo brojnije od DOBROG. 'Dobro.', rekao je sam sebi, 'popravit ću LOŠE da ispadne DOBRO i onda ću bar na tren imati opuštene živce.' Prva činjenica je bila da je užasno gladan. Slegnuo je ramenima i uputio se u brodsku kuhinju. U jednom je kredencu našao tri krekera i komadić sira. To je progutao u jednom zalogaju i opet pogledao na popis činjenica. Druga je činjenica bila da je žedan. Uputio se natrag u svoju kabinu, u nadi da u boci na radnom stolu ima još nešto ruma. Bilo bi prelijepo da bi bilo istinito. Iz boce je poteklo tek nekoliko kapi.

"Zašto ruma nikad nema?", upitao se.

Otvorio je vrata kabine i krenuo pod palubu gdje je posada glasno hrkala. Pokušavajući biti što stabilniji na brodskim gredama, Oliver se uputio prema sanducima s rumom. Provjerio je sve police, no sve su bile prazne. Spazio je, na svoju sreću, posljednju bocu te ju je izvukao. No, boca je bila obložena školjkama, i kad je Oliver okrenuo bocu naopako, iz nje je iscurio pijesak. Mrzovoljno je pogledao prema popisu činjenica. Treća činjenica je bila pokvareni kompas. Tu si Oliver nije mogao pomoći. Taj je kompas prošao kroz sito i rešeto. Preživio je deset generacija piratskih kapetana, i svim je kapetanima bio od koristi, samo njemu nije. Četvrta i peta činjenica bile kroz u redu. Imao je crtež ključa i mene na svom brodu. Više od toga mu i nije trebalo. Posljednja činjenica bila je dosadna posada. Ni tu si Oliver nije mogao pomoći. Posada je kakva je i tu je on bio bespomoćan. Sve u svemu, sada je DOBRO bilo brojnije od LOŠEG i on je mogao mirne duše leći. Sljedećeg nas je dana Oliver dignuo na noge u cik zore, zbog čega smo bili jako mrzovoljni. Jonathan je još napola spavao, a Aleksandra i ja smo bile razdražljive. Jako razdražljive. Viktorio je od sviju njih izgledao kao da je ugledao najljepšu djevojku svog života.

"Dragi moji. Moram vam priopćiti jednu meni jako važnu obavijest. Ja, Viktorio Hector Rodriguez Barbossa, oženit ću se Evanom Gomez za točno tjedan dana, te bi ovom priliko zamolio mog brata da mi bude vjenčani kum. Svi ste, dragi moji prijatelji, pozvani."

* * *

Dan je vjenčanja i pada kiša. Gosti su pobjegli kućama da se zaštite od kiše. Mladenka se nije ni pojavila. U dvorani za posebne prigode u Port Royalu skupili su se kapetan Hector Barbossa, Viktorijev i Oliverov tata, Jack Sparrow, Aleksandrin i moj tata, Aleksandra i ja. Viktorio i Oliver su bili još u kapelici.

"I, jesi li spreman?", upitao je ga Oliver.

"Na što?", razdražljivo je odvratio Viktorio, "Mislim, kakve mi vajde od vjenčanja kad su gosti pobjegli kućama, a mladenka se nije čak ni pojavila. Što, ženit ću se sam sa sobom? Samo ste ti, tata, Luna, Aleksandra i Jack tu. No, mislim ono, budimo realni, kakve imama vajde od ovog vjenčanja?"

"Apsolutno nikakve. Ajmo u dvoranu.", predložio je Oliver.

Čim su stupili u dvoranu, vrata su se treskom zatvorila. Obratila sam se Jacku:

"Tata, nešto mi je tu sumnjivo."

Sumnje su mi se potvrdile. Sve se dogodilo odjednom. Netko je ugasio svjetlo, nastao je mrkli mrak i začuo se prestrašeni vrisak.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. poglavlje**

**Otmica**

U tami koja je nastala nitko nije mogao vidjeti ikoga, ali su se još čuli.

"Viktorio?"

"Što je?"

"Gdje je?"

"Tko?"

"Luna."

"Nemam pojma."

"Neeeeeeeee!"

"Tko se to dere?"

"Pitaj Boga."

DUM!

"Oteli su ju!"

"Što se dogodilo, Jack?"

"Oteli su ju!"

"Koga?"

"Lunu."

"Nisu."

"Jesu."

"Nisu."

"Jesu!"

"Tko je otet?"

"Luna."

"Stvarno?"

"Pa da! Oteli su ju!"

"Tko?"

"Istočnoindijski agenti!"

"Zezaš se!"

"Ma, časna piratska!"

"Tko je oteo Lunu?"

"Istočnoindijska trgovačka kompanija."

"Tko su ti?"

"Dobro, Oliver, nije vrijeme za tvoje gluposti."

"Hej, pazi što govoriš!"

"Ili što?"

"Pa… maznut ću te."

"Čime, da mi je samo znati?"

"Ovim… Ovim… ovom metlom."

"Uuuu, baš te se bojim. Ha, ha, ha!"

"To nije smiješno!"

"Viktorio, prestani zezati brata."

"Na zapovijed, tata."

DUM!

"Kaj je to bilo?"

"Pitaj Boga."

"Bože, kaj je to bilo?"

"Ne će ti odgovoriti."

Zatim su se vrata naglo otvorila i opet s treskom zatvorila. Netko je ušao u dvoranu. ŠLJAP! ŠLJAP! ŠLJAP! Netko jako mokar.

"Iso miki."

"'Ko je to?"

"Ja, Jonathan."

"Ujo Jonathane, kaj ti se dogodilo?"

"Eh, Aleksandra, ništa me ne pitaj."

"Daj, što se dogodilo?"

"Napali su me."

"Tko?"

"Istočnoindijski brodovi."

"Zezaš se."

"Ne, Jack, ne zezam se."

"Zezaš se."

"Časna piratska."

"Mogu se kladiti da se zezaš!"

"Ma ne zezam se!"

"Gdje ti je brod?"

"U džepu."

"Stvarno?"

"Ne Jack. Otišao je."

"Kamo?"

"Pa valjda u dubine. Sigurno mi nije skočio na glavu. Davy Jones me napao s onom njegovom krokodilskom mašinom. I, daj se, Jack, molim te, već jednom saberi, jer se svaki put lecneš kad mu netko spomene ime ili brod. Postaješ paranoičan."

"S dobrim razlogom."

Još jedanput onaj prestrašeni vrisak.

"Viktorio, kaj je to?"

"Alex, jesi li to ti zavrištala?"

"Ne. Ja imam viši glas. To je zasigurno Luna. Je li tata? Tata?"

"Dajte zašutite."

"Zašto?"

"Jack? Jack?"

"Gdje je?"

"Nemam pojma."

"Neeeeeeeee!"

"Tko se to dere?"

"Sigurno Jack."

"Jack, jesi li to ti?"

"Da."

"Kaj je bilo?"

"Ništa me ne pitaj. Mislim da ću tu scenu pamtiti do smrti."

"Koju scenu?"

"Ovu koju sam upravo vidio."

"Daj ispričaj."

"Dobro. Bio sam kod prozora i pogledao sam kroza nj. Vidio sam dva vojnika Istočnoindijske trgovačke kompanije kako odvlače Lunu u ulicu ispod ove dvorane. A i sami znate kak je ta ulica ispod mračna, zastrašujuća i jeziva. A onda sam začuo pucanj. Iz pištolja. I… i… i mislim da su je ubili."

"Koga?"

"Pa Lunu, Olivere."

"Stvarno?"

"Pa da."

"Ne vjerujem ti."

"Ali jesu."

"Imam osjećaj da lažeš."

"Nelažem!"

"DAJTE ZAČEPITE OBADVOJICA! VEĆ MI VAS JE PUNA KAPA!"

"Dobro, tata."

"Oprosti, tata."

"_Ti si kriv._"

"_Ja?_"

"_Ne, moj djed. Normalno da si ti kriv._"

"_Oprosti, ali ja ne postavljam glupa pitanja kao ti_."

"Dečki, što sam rekao?"

"Oprosti, tata."

"Ubili su Lunu."

"Zezaš se!"

"NE ZEZAM SE! Dođi da vidiš."

"A gdje su vrata?"

"Nemam pojma."

"Pazi da se ne zaletiš."

"Baš ti hvala."

"Ne, stvarno. Gdje su vrata?"

"Nestala su."

"Ma da."

"Ne, stvarno."

TRES!

"Au!"

"to je bilo?"

"Nešto mi je palo na glavu."

"A što to?"

"Nemam blage veze."

ŠKRIP!

"Što je to?"

ŠKRIP!

"Što je to?"

"Zvuk užadi."

"Otkud uže ovdje u dvorani?"

"Samo malo. Poznato mi je to škripanje."

"Stvarno? Otkuda, ujo Jonathane?"

"To je uže…"

"UKLETOG HOLANĐANINA!"

"Dobro, Jack, skockaj se."

"Spasite me."

"Od čega. Vrata su zatvorena, pa si za sad na sigurnome."

"Baš utješno."

Nastala je kratka tišina, a onda…

"BUUU!"

"AAAAAA!"

"Olivere, jesi li živ?"

"Ne, mrtav sam."

"Baš fora."

"Baš nije."

"Živa je! Jupi!"

"Tko?"

"Olivere, pa valjda Luna."

"Aha. A kak znaš?"

"Vidim kak ju odvlače na Beckettov brod."

"Gdje to vidiš?"

"Pa kroz prozor."

Svi su odahnuli kad su saznali da sam živa, ali onda:

"Ne mogu vjerovati!"

"Što se dogodilo, Olivere?"

"Izgubio sam kompas."

"Čestitam."


	5. Chapter 5

**V. poglavlje**

**Obalno Bratstvo**

"Tata, pod hitno sazovi Obalno bratstvo!", zaderao se Viktorio.

"Budem, ako ikada odavde živi izađemo.", sarkastično je odvratio Hector.

"Pazi, umirem od smijeha."

"Baš i ne čujem.", oglasio se Oliver.

"Ljudi, našao sam vrata.", rekao je Jack.

"Gdje su?"

"Pa tu, pred mojim nosom."

"A zašto mi uopće stojimo u mraku?", upitala je Aleksandra.

"Zato jer je netko ugasio svijetlo.", odgovorio joj je Jack.

"A da ga netko ponovo upali?"

"Dobra ideja. A kak?", upitao je Jonathan.

"Nađi prekidač.", sarkastično je rekao Hector.

"Ah, pa da. Evo, našao sam ga.", rekao Jack i upalio svijetlo.

"Dobro, i što ćemo sad?", upitao je Hector.

"Ko što rekoh, tata. Pod hitno sazovi Obalno bratstvo…", odvratio je Viktorio, "… u biti, ti sazovi Bratstvo, a ja idem spasiti Lunu. Jack, ti odi pitati Tiu Dalmu da li ima kakav dobar savjet kako pobijediti Becketta da on i Istočno Indijski agenti daju petama vjetra. Olivere, ti odi do Sao Fenga i reci mu neka napadne zajedno s tobom Beckettov brod i nastavit ćete ga tako dugo napadati dok se ja ne vratim s Lunom. Jonathane i Aleksandra, vi odite u Port Royal i dovedite u Grad Brodoloma Elliota, Elizabeth, Charliea i Willa što je prije moguće. Kopčate? Dobro."

Kad je Viktorio izjurio iz dvorane, Oliver je upitao Hectora:

"Tata, što je njemu?"

"Ah, znaš Olivere, brat ti je princ mora, a Luna princeza mora, tako da mislim da princ ne može bez princeze. Dobro ljudi, pozdrav. Odoh ja sazvati Bratski dvor.", veselo je rekao Hector otplovio prema Zaljevu brodoloma.

Sljedećeg su dana stigli i ostali piratski vladari i sastanak je mogao započeti. DUM! DUM! DUM! Glasno lupanje je odjekivalo odajom u kojoj se skupio Bratski dvor dok je Hector topovskom kuglom udarao po stolu. Jack je nervozno pogledao oko sebe. Ovdje je imao puno neprijatelja. Odaja je bila skrivena u trupu napuštenog broda, a sa svake su se strane izdizale grede izgledajući poput rebara neke davno izumrle prethistorijske zvijeri. U sredini prostorije kočio se orijaški ovalni stol osvijetljen svijećama. Oko njega se okupilo osam piratskih vladara. Neki su došli sami, neki u pratnji sluga. Osam mačeva, od osam piratskih vladara koji su stigli, bilo je zabodeno u globus koji je stajao u blizini. Tu su ih pirati morali ostaviti prije nego što su sjeli za stol. U teoriji je ovo trebalo biti mirno okupljanje, ali u praksi… teško da će Jack Sparrwo uspjeti izići živ iz ove prostorije. Uza zidove iza svojih gospodara naslanjale su se njihove posade. Odaja je bila krcata žestokim i teško naoružanim piratima. Svi su iskusili opasnost koja im je prijetila od Istočno Indijske Trgovačke Kompanije, ali u prošlosti su većinom napadali jedni druge. Među njima nije bilo velikog povjerenja. Hector je nastavio lupati po stolu sve dok nije zavladala potpuna tišina. Pokazao je prema zdjeli na sredini stola.

"Molim vaše srebrnjake, gospodo kapetani."

S negodovanjem pirati počeše ustajati i stavljati predmete u drvenu zdjelu. Predmeti zapravo i nisu bili srebrni novčići. Bili su to predmeti koji su se mogli naći na svakom piratskom brodu ili u prometnoj luci. Bilo je to obično smeće. Istina, prvotni plan bio je da se koristi kovani novac, ali u ono vrijeme prvi piratski vladari nisu imali prebijene pare. Svi su željeli da to budu srebrnjaci, pa su tako odredili naziv. Osim Hectora, Jack i Sao Fenga koji se nije pojavio, oko stola je sjedilo još šestero pirata. Ammand Gusar bio je visok, tamnokos pirat poznat po haranju sjevernoafričkom obalom Mediterana. Pored njega smjestio se Villaneuva, šutljivi Španjolac teške naravi. Sljedeći je bio kapetan Chevalle, francuski plemić. Četvrti je bio gospodin Jocard, bivši rob koji je postao pirat. On je privlačio poglede mnogih zbog sjajne crne puti i zastrašujućih mišića. Tu je bila i gospođa Ching, kineska piratska vladarica. Iako je bila žena, bila je jedna od najopasnijih pirata u prostoriji. Na kraju, bio je ti i Sri Sumbhajee, ozbiljni Hindus koji je na ovaj sastanak doputovao iz Indijskog oceana. Izgledao je poput nedužnog, dobronamjernog svećenika. U taj je čas upao Sao Feng. Izgledao je kao da je duha ugledao.

"Što pa se tebi dogodilo?", upitao ga Jack.

"Napao me Davy Jones s ono njegovom krokodilskom mašinom.", odvratio je.

"Čudovište iz dubina!", u očaju je povikao kapetan Chevalle.

"I još je k tome Beckett oteo princezu.", dodao je Sao Feng.

"Mrtvi smo.", zaključio je Villaneuva.

"Nema nam spasa.", dodala je gospođa Ching.

"Ima.", rekao je Jack, "Borit ćemo se."

Hector je zakolutao očima.

"Ti si oduvijek bježao od borbe."

"Klevetničke laži!", pobunio se Jack, "A nisam ni tako mislio. Borit ćemo se kako bismo pokrili Viktorija. On će pokušati spasiti Lunu. Ja ću skoknuti do Tie Dalme po savjet, dva i… gle, ti si, Hectore, u pravu. Ja stvarno bježim od borbe. Ha, ha!"


	6. Chapter 6

**VI. poglavlje**

**Ludilo Cutlera Becketta**

Vojnici su me strpali u kabinu na Neustrašivom. Izlaza iz te situacije nije bilo. Baš kad sam čitala neku knjigu, Beckett je ušao u kabinu.

"I…?", upitao me.

"Što, i?", sarkastično sam odvratila.

"Kako si?"

"Nemojte se, molim Vas, praviti kao da Vam je do mene stalo."

"Dobro, što si odmah tako čangrizava. Da ti titula nije možda malo udarila u glavu? Ti si potpuno nova u ovom svijetu i nemaš još potrebne kvalifilkacije za vladanje morima. Ali, imaš netaknute i neiskorištene moći koje će meni itekako jako dobro doći. Samo mi ih trebaš dati i pustit ću te.", rekao mi je uz lukav i proračunat pogled.

"Lijepe riječi za tamničara.", odvratila sam, "No riječi izgovorene kroz zatvorske rešetke gube svoju ljepotu."

"Kako ti kažeš, draga moja, ali budi svijesna da ćeš prva početi patiti, a zadnja umrijeti. Zato bolje zamisli. Dajem ti vremena do sutra.", rekao je Beckett i ljutito otišao iz kabine.

Razmišljala sam kao luda. O kakvim je to moćima govorio? Ta on je sigurno lud! Nemam ja nikakve moći. Zasigurno me zamijenio za neku drugu osobu. No, moje je razmišljanje prekinulo glasno kuckanje po prozoru.

"Psst, Luna. Ja sam, Viktorio."

"Oh, hvala nebesima. Ali što radiš ovdje? Uhvatit će te! Radije briši odavde što te noge nose.", jauknula sam.

"Bez brige. Gle, imamo savršen plan. Oliver i Sao Feng će napadati Neustrašivog, a ja idem pregovarati s Beckettom. Izvući ćemo te odavde, kunem ti se.", rekao je i otišao.

Nakon toga se namjerno dao uhvatiti kako bi mogao razgovarati s Beckettom. Sada je Viktorio hodao naprijed – natrag po kapetanovoj kabini usput luđački mašući rukama.

"Viktorio.", rekao mu je Beckett, "Sjetio sam se da imam ovaj predivan kompas kojeg je tvoj brat izgubio i koji, usput budi rečeno, pokazuje prema onome što želim."

"A – a. Pokazuje prema onome što želiš više od svega.", istaknuo je Viktorio, "A ono što ti trenutačno želiš nije Luna, zar ne?"

"Ne?", upitao je Beckett, "A što ja onda želim, Viktorio?"

"Mene", odvratio je Viktorio, "i to mrtvog."

Beckett se zagledao prema njemu. Viktorio je mahnuo prema kompasu i lagano se naklonio kao da želi reći: "Isprobaj ga!". Beckett je otklopio kompas i pogledao iglu. Bio je u pravu, pokazivala je točno prema Viktoriju. Beckett se namrštio. Viktorio je napravi nekoliko plesnih koraka u stranu, a igla ga počela pratiti po kabini. Prokleti Viktorio Barbossa! Bio je u pravu! On je više od svega želio njegovu smrt.

"Hmmm… no da.", rekao je Beckett, "Trebao bih izbaciti posrednika iz igre… i to u doslovnom smislu…"

Iznenada se brod zaljuljao od snažne eksplozije. Beckett je poletio prema naprijed, a Viktorio je kidnuo van. Beckett ga pratio u stopu. Na palubi su zatekli potpuni kaos. Zatim sam dojurila iz kabine, zgrabila Viktorija i potrčala s njim glavom bez obzira.

"Viktorio, tip je lud! Ajmo odavde!", viknula sam.

Viktorio je pogledao uokolo tražeći način da se prebacimo na palubu Simferopola. Oči su mu se raširile kad je ugledao jednog od topova te je pojurio sa mnom prema njemu. Gurnuo je i zaokrenuo top tako da je sada bio okrenut prema Simferopolu. Prije nego što je Beckett stigao išta poduzeti, Viktorio je omotao uže oko kotača topa, čvrsto me uhvatio i upalio fitilj u ruci.

"Ti si lud!", uzviknuo je Beckett.

"Hvala nebesima na tome!", uzviknuo je Viktorio, "Inače mi ovo nikad ne bi upalilo!"

Naslonio se prema natrag i pripalio top. Beckett i posada sklonili su se s puta kada je top opalio, izbacivši golemu kuglu koja je strelovito odletjela prema moru, okrznuvši u letu i jarbol Neustrašivog. Za njom smo odletjeli i mi, grčevito se držeći za uže o kojem man je visio život. S palube Simferopola Hector i Jack mogli su vidjeti kako letimo prema njima. Nisu mogli vjerovati vlastitim očima. Tipično za Viktorija! Istina, morali smo pobjeći, ali činili smo to na najopasniji i najluđi način. Hector je rukama pokrio oči kad se oko njega začula strašna lomljava koja je najavila naš dolazak. Provirio je i ugledao put uništenja na palubi: rascjepana bačva, pokidano jedro, razbacani barut. A tada je pored ograde ugledao nas – bili smo živi, zdravi i neokrznuti, kao da se ništa nije dogodilo. Viktorio je blistao od sreće. Sve je bilo onako kako je trebalo biti. Vratio me i nasamario Becketta. U međuvremenu je lord Beckett na Neustrašivom stajao usred krhotina i dima. Dogodilo se ono što nije želio. Neki je časnik došao da njega i tražio upute i zapovijedi.

"Koji brod slijedimo? Kinezov ili Barbossin?", upitao je blijed poput krpe.

"Signalizirajte Jonesu.", rekao je Beckett, "Idemo za Simferopolom."

Pogledao je prema jarbolu. Viktorijeva kugla ga je oštetila.

"Kada brod može biti spreman za nastavak potjere?"

Umjesto odgovora, jarbol je još malo puknuo, a zatim se rascjepio na pola i srušio na palubu skupa s jedrima. Časnik je s divljenjem gledao za Simferopolom, odmahujući glavom.

"Mislite li da on to isplanira unaprijed ili donosi odluke na licu mjesta? To je genij od čovjeka!"

* * *

Navečer toga dana Jack me pozvao u svoju kabinu. To mi nije bilo po volji.

"Luna, ti si princeza mora…", polako je rekao Jack.

"Tata, ne bi vjerovao, ali to već znam.", sarkastično sam odvratila.

"… a to znači da moraš znati kako upravljati svojim moćima i morem."

"A kako ću to napraviti?", znatiželjno sam upitala.

"Iskreno… nemam pojma. Pitaj Aleksandru.", rekao je Jack.

"O.K.", odvratila sam i otišla potražiti Aleksandru.

Našla sam je kako naslonjena na jarbol čita knjigu.

"Ej, Alex…", započela sam.

"Ah, došla si da te naučim kako upravljati moćima vatre?", prekinula me Aleksandra.

"Emmm… ne. Zapravo da, ali ne kako upravljati moćima vatre nego vode.", promucala sam.

"Onda ti ja ne mogu pomoći. Obrati se Viktoriju. A sad briši i pusti me da do kraja pročitam knjigu.", oholo mi je odbrusila.

"Dobro.", rekla sam i otišla potražiti Viktorija.

Našla sam ga u brodskoj knjižnici.

"Čuj, Viktorio. Možeš li mi pokazati kako upravljati mojim moćima i morem?"

"Aha.", lijeno je odvratio Viktorio.

"Super! Kada možemo početi?", radosno sam ga upitala.

"Nađimo se u ponoć na plaži susjednog otoka.", tajanstveno mi je rekao i opet se posvetio knjigama.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII. poglavlje**

**Ponoć na plaži**

S nestrpljenjem sam dočekala ponoć. Svakih sam pet minuta pogledavala na sat. Bila sam tako uzbuđena od veselja zbog plaže i ponoći da sam poskučila kad me Jack upitao jesam li za šalicu čaja. Uspjela sam se nekako savladati i u ponoć se našla s Viktorijem na plaži obližnjeg otoka. Bio je pun mjesec i to je bilo dobro, jer su oni koji posjeduju moći vode upravo tada najjači. Viktorio mi je prvo pokazao neke jednostavne stvari kao što su vodena kugla, vodeni bič, ledeno doba i reanimacija pomoću vode. Zatim me upitao što mi se od toga najviše dopalo.

"Što mi se najviše svidjelo?", upitala sam se, "Hmmm… ledeno doba. To mi je baš fora."

"Ledeno doba? No dobro. Prvo, stani u vodu. Drugo, probaj osjetiti vodu kako ti struji kroz cijelo tijelo i probaj podići malo vode u zrak."

To sam i učinila. Najednom sam osjetila vodu kako mi struji kroz cijelo tijelo, pa sam tu vodu probala i podići.

"Super! Uspjelo ti je! Sada slijedi ono najvažnije. Duboko udahni i puhni svom snagom.

"Dobro.", rekla sam i puhnula svom snagom. No… PLJUS! Voda je samo pala i ostavila mene razočaranu za sobom.

"Zašto mi nije uspjelo?", očajno sam upitala.

"Hmmm… ne znam. Probaj opet.", odvratio je Viktorio.

"Dobro, pokušat ću."

Opet… PLJUS! I ponovo i ponovo i ponovo.

"Ne mogu ja to.", tužno sam rekla.

"Ma možeš ti to. Gle, dat ću ti jedan savjet. Pusti svoju energiju. Samo zamisli da nastupaš u nekom kazalištu ili tako nešto.", savjetovao me je.

Dobro sam se koncentrirala. Zamislila sam da sam na pozornici nekog kazališta. Zatim sam snažno puhnula i začula pucketanje leda. Konačno sam uspjela! Zatim sam to ponovila. No, ovaj put nisam začula pucketanje leda, već lomljavu drveta. Naglo sam otvorila oči i ugledala uništeni brod Istočno Indijske Trgovačke Kompanije, a u svojoj ruci nešto nalik na vodeni bič.

"Što se dogodilo?", upitala sam Viktorija.

"Pa… umjesto ledonog doba ti si izvela vodeni bič i uništila njime brod Istočno Indijske Trgovačke Kompanije."

"Stvarno? Ideš.", rekla sam s divljenjem i pogledala Viktorija.

Pogledi su nam se sreli pa smo oboje prasnuli u smijeh. No, naš je smijeh zaustavilo glasno deranje u krhotina broda.

"To nije dobro, zar ne?", nesigurno sam upitala.

"Ne, to nije nimalo dobro. Samo se čim prije trebamo…"

Ostatak Viktorijeve rečenice prekinulo je sada doslovno urlanje s broda.

"Vi ste najnesposobnije osobe koje sam u životu upoznao! Kako ih niste vidjeli? Ja stvarno ne razumijem kako ih ne možete vidjeti baš sad kad je pun mjesec!"

"Tko se to dere?", upitala sam.

"Mislim da je to naš dobri stari prijatelj lord Cutler Beckett.", mrzovoljno je odgovorio Viktorio, "Što kažeš na to da zbrišemo?"

"Izvrsna ideja. Čim prije s tim bolje.", složila sam se pa smo se zajedno natrag uputili na Simferopol gdje smo uzbuđenoj posadi prepričali što se dogodilo. Jack i Jonathan bili su jako nervozni što se toga ticalo. Nakon što je posada otišla na spavanje, Jack i Jonathan ostali su još satima budni smišljajući planove kako se čim prije maknuti od tog mjesta. Jonathan je koliko – toliko smišljao poprilično realne planove, dok je Jack bio u svom filmu. Svaki bi njegov plan bio sve nevjerojatniji. Ah da, samo za napomenu, trebalo je još smisliti kako se zauvijek riješiti Istočno Indijske Trgovačke Kompanije. Na tu je temu Jack smislio najjadniji i najblesaviji pla ikada. Kao prvo, uopće ga nije objasnio riječima, niti ga je napisao, već ga nacrtao. Zatim ga, pošto je vidio Jonathanov zbunjeni pogled, objasnio.

"Ovako. Kad se susretnemo s Beckettom, uključit ćemo naš divovski ventilator i odpuhati ga u Neviđane, gdje god to bilo."

"Jack.", ozbiljno je odvratio Jonathan, "Moram ti reći da sam promijenio mišljenje."

"Stvarno?", s nadom ga upitao Jack.

"Aha. Sad sam stvarno shvatio da…"

"Da?"

"Da ti nisi normalan, nego, oprosti na ovome, umobolan."

"Ma nemoj. To nikad ne bih rekao."

"I zapravo, zašto bih te uopće zvao Jack. Hmmm… AHA! Znam kako ću te sada zvati! JOŽEK!", radosno je povikao Jonathan i počeo se smijati kao lud. Tako su se nastavili prepirati do Jackove, pardon, Jožekove kabine gdje sam predložila puno bolji plan. Taj je plan, hvala Bogu, bio realan i lako izvediv. Plan su odmah svi skužili. Ali, prvi problem je bio da je taj plan ostao u Prelogu u ormaru glazbene kulture u Osnovnoj školi Prelog. Drugi problem je bio kako nagovoriti Jonesa da stane na njihovu stranu. Kad sam se vratila na prvi problem, shvatila sam da će biti jako komplicirano doći do tog plana. No, bilo kako bilo. Već sljedećeg dana smislila sam plan kako da Jones stane na njihovu stranu.

"Vrlo je jednostavno. Prvo ćemo…"

"Jack, Jones te treba.", prekinuo me je Hector.

"Mene?"

"Ne, tvog tatu. Normalno da tebe, sigurno ne Viktorija kojeg, usput, niti nema.", sarkastično je odvratio Hector.

"Što pak se tebi dogodilo?", upitao je Jack Jonesa kad ga ugledao.

"Pa… Hmm… No, da… Beckett me bombardirao i zato bih ti se htio pridružiti.", naposljetku je rekao.

"Pa to je sjajno!", slagao je Jack, "A možda znaš što se dogodilo Viktoriju?"

"Aha. Došao me zamoliti da vam se pridružim i ja sam pristao jer mi je Becketta već puna kapa. Ali, Beckett je to nekako saznao, mene bombardirao, a Viktorija zarobio i…"

"I?", znatiželjno sam upitala.

"I… I… I… Hectore, moja sućut. Iskreno mi je žao što je umro tako mlad. Bio je najbolji dovraga pirat kojeg sam u životu upoznao. Bio je jedinstven, skroman, srdačan, društven, pun kreativnih i domišljatih ideja.", tužno je rekao Davy.

Hector nije rekao ništa, no bio je blijed kao krpa. Ja sam kroz plač upitala:

"Koje su mu posljednje riječi?"

"Ostavio ti je pismo.", rekao je Davy i pružao mi pismo.

_Draga Luna!_

_Htio bih da razumiješ da je sudbina htjela da umrem i stvarno znam kako se osjećaš. Svijesno sam to učinio i, vjeruj mi, vidjet ćemo se uskoro. Nemoj prestati vježbati i ne daj da te moja smrt pokoleba. No, ono što ti zapravo želim reći jest to da sam se zaljubio u tebe čim sam te prvi puta ugledao. Možda to u ovom trenutku zvuči blesavo, ali je tebe volim više od svega na svijetu. I evo mojih posljednjih riječi: VOLIM TE._

_Tvoj Viktorio_


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII. poglavlje**

**Povratak**

Nakon što sam pročitala pismo, bacila sam ga na pod i plačući potrčala prema svojoj kabini. S treskom sam zatvorila vrata, bacila se na krevet i očajno zaplakala. Davy je nečujno ušao u kabinu i sjeo pokraj mene.

"Hej, hej, hej. Nemoj plakati. Vratit će se on, vjeruj mi."

"Gdje je tata?", upitala sam ga.

"Tješi Hectora. Ako se mene pita, i trebalo bi ga tješiti. Izgledao je kao da su mu potonule sve lađe. A zašto si se ti tako rasplakala?"

"Ma, znaš, nekako mi je u zadnje vrijeme prirastao k srcu. Taj njegov osmijeh, te njegove oči…", počela sam.

"Ne daj Bog da si se zaljubila u Viktorija!", iznenada je zaviknuo David.

"Pa što ako jesam. Imam pravo voljeti koga želim. I nemoj mi samo sad držati predavanja da je ljubav najgora stvar na svijetu. To što je tvoja veza bila čista propast ne znači da će i moja biti. Već si malo dosadan s tom tvojom "ne ljubav" politikom, znaš. To kaj si ti u prošlosti imao propalu vezu ne znači da ću je i ja imati", ljutito sam odbrusila, "a sutra ionako idem natrag doma."

"Pa ti i jesi doma", naglasio je David.

"Ne, nisam. S tim "doma" mislim na Prelog. Već mi je puna kapa tog glupog Becketta ili kako se god već zvao. Dosta mi je pirata, mora, ratova, otmica ili nekakvih glupih tvrdnji da sam ja princeza mora i oceana. Ja sam čvrsto uvjerena da sve ovo samo sanjam. Da, tako je. Ja ovo sve sanjam i mama će me uskoro probuditi da idem u školu kao što to čini svaki dan. Da, točno će tako i biti, vidjet ćeš", uvjereno sam govorila.

"Luna, ovo nije san. Niti će te tvoja mama probuditi, niti ćeš ići u školu. I ti to jako dobro znaš."

"Ma znam da znam, ali hoću imati bar trunku nade da je ovo sve san. Eh, da mi je znati tko će me sada podučavati, sad kad je Viktorio m… mrtav. Jedino mi preostaje da odem natrag u Prelog i da se nadam da me Valerius neće naći. Znaš, istog trena idem spakirati kovčege", rekla sam i počela pakirati kovčege.

Za pola sata bila sam spremna za polazak. U međuvremenu je Jack uspio na jedvite jade nagovoriti Davyja da ode sa mnom da ne bi došlo do kakvih komplikacija.

"I, si spremna?", upitao me.

"Za ovo sam rođena spremna.", odgovorila sam.

Nakon kratkog bijelog bljeska našli smo se ispred moje kuće.

"Ajme meni, pa ovo je ogromno.", s divljenjem je uzdahnuo Davy.

"Ma nije to ništa. Hm… sudeći prema crkvenom tornju sad je pet minuta da dvanaest. Hej, a ja popodne imam školu. Idem brže spremiti knjige, a ti u međuvremenu možeš malo istraživati po kući."

Evo mene nakon pet minuta.

"Inače, samo da znaš, i ti ideš sa mnom."

"A ne. Ne idem ja nikamo. Ja ću ostati ovdje i čekati tebe.", rekao je Davy.

"Ne, ne, ne. Ti ideš sa mnom i tu više nema rasprave oko toga. Ne brini se. Već sam sve smislila. Reći ću razrednici da si ti moj psihijatar i da si došao sa mnom iz Engleske da bi mogao pratiti moj uspjeh u školi. I nitko ništa neće posumnjati. Vjeruj mi. Plan je sto posto siguran.", veselo sam odvratila.

"E vidiš, tu ima jedan problem. Ravnateljica sve zna.", sa strahom je rekao David strahujući od moje reakcije.

"Molim? Kako ona za sve zna?", ljutito sam upitala.

"Paaaaa… ja sam joj jučer uz Jackovu pomoć napisao pismo u kojem sam joj sve u najsitniji detalj objasnio što se sve dogodilo i ona je napisala da će ti za danas pripremiti jedno malo iznenađenje. Što kažeš na to?"

"Pa ako si već morao, dobro. Nek' ti bude.", nevoljko sam rekla.

"Zlato si. Ajmo, inače ćeš zakasniti."

Godila mi je šetnja rodnim gradom. Glavna je ulica bila krcata ljudima, automobilima i srednjoškolcima kao i prije nego sam napustila Prelog i krenula k bratiću u Englesku. Prošli smo i pokraj crkve i novootvorenog hotela i ljekarne. Zatim smo produžili niz Sajmišnu ulicu i ubrzo stigli do Trga bana Josipa Jelačića gdje se na broju 2 smjestila Osnovona škola Prelog. Jedva sam dočekala da si obujem školske papuče i sjednem za školsku klupu. No, čim smo stupili u školu, Davy je krenuo prema ravnateljičinu uredu vukući mene jadnicu za sobom. Onda se na pola puta predomislio i krenuo natrag u hol još uvijek vukući mene za sobom. Ostavio me je zbunjenu ispred kućice dežurnog učenika i sam zbrisao u ravnateljičin ured. Nekoliko minuta kasnije došao je s ravateljicom i nekolicinom učenika sedmog razreda koji su trebali postaviti nasred hola pozornicu i klupe za gledatelje. Tu sam izgubila pojam iznenađenja. Ako je to iznenađenje, onda je to stvarno jadno iznenađenje. Kao da ću se ja iznenaditi ako budem gledala kako neki sedmači postavljaju pozornicu i klupe. Doduše, nisam ništa rekla, nego sam samo nastavila gledati. Nakon što su ih postavili, počeli su slagati kulise. Odnekud su dovukli kartonsku imitaciju Crnog Bisera i Ukletog Holandeza. Imitacije su bile jadne. Zatim su postavili nešeo što je vjerojatno trebala biti pozadina cijele predstave. I pozadina je bila jadna. Na pozornicu su dovukli još i nekoliko boca vrlo vjerojatno napunjene sokom od jabuke, nekoliko kartonskih imitacija mačeva i nekoliko plastičnih pištolja i topova. Sok je valjda u bocama trebao predstavljati rum. Jadno. Plastični pištolji i topovi bili su još jadniji. Pa zar su u dječjem vrtiću? O mačevima da ne govorimo.

"I što bi to sad trebalo predstavljati?", upitala sam.

"Nemoj tu svoju lijepu i pametnu glavu razbijati tim apsolutno meni nevažnim stvarima. Ti samo tu sjedni i gledaj. Tvoje razredne kolege spremile su malu predstavu utjehe za tebe da zaboraviš… hm, ono s Viktorijem. I, daj molim te, ako ne budeš oduševljena, probaj to barem odglumiti", rekao je i popeo se na pozornicu.

"Draga naša Luna i draga naša ravnateljice. Ogromno mi je zadovoljstvo predstaviti vam ekskluzivnu premijeru predstave Pirati s Kariba. U glavnim ulogama igraju: Luka Sinković kao Jack Sparrow. Tino Hladnik kao Will Turner. Mario Horvat kao James Norrington. Lara Zrna kao Luna Sparrow. Dajana Mezga kao Elizabeth Swann. Petar Krušelj kao lord Cutler Beckett. Karlo Kiš kao Hector Barbossa. I u sporednim ulogama ostali učenici osmog ce razreda. Neka čarolija započne.", dramatično je zavšio najavu, skočio s pozornice i smjestio se do mene.

Predstava je počela. Sastojala se od mojih najdražih scena iz istoimene trilogije. Par scena iz prvog, par iz drugog i par iz trećeg nastavka. Da se mene pitalo, ja bi to čisto drugačije režirala. Da je po mom, ja ne bi dala uloge ni jednom učeniku iz tog izdajničkog osmog ce nego bi kontaktirala glavešine Hollywooda ne bi li slučajno glavni glumci filma mogli to odglumiti ako je ravnateljici baš stalo do toga da se ja utješim. Mislim, budimo realni, predstava je bila čisti dizaster.

"Ovo je najgora predstava koju sam ja u svom tako kratkom životu mogla vidjeti. Ako se mene pita, najkvalitetnije i najuvjerljivije su svoje uloge odglumili Sinković i Lara. Ostali su hodajuća katastrofa. Ne znam što mi je bilo da sam se u ovu ludnicu vratila."

"Ma nemoj. A da je po mom nisi se ni trebala vratiti. Ja mislim da govorim u ime većine ako ću reći da nam je bilo puno bolje bez tebe. Bar nam nisi solila pamet s tim tvojim gusarima. Ionako si oduvijek bila frik. Ništa čudno za tebe", začuo se najiritantniji glas najiritantnije osobe u osmom ce koju nikad nisam mogla smisliti.

"Pa, ako vam tako smetam, onda idem. Samo sam došla po jedan plan koji je u glazbenom. Lijepo ću ga uzeti i vi od mene nećete u životu više ni traga ni glasa čuti. Toliko od mene. Adios."

"A kamo bi ti, ljepotice?", upitao je netko čisto treći.

Okrenula sam se i na stepenicama vidjela nikog drugog nego lorda Cutlera Becketta.

"A kog sad ti vraga hoćeš, ha? Kao da mi te nije dosta. Jednostavno se pokupi iz mog života i nikad se više nemoj pojaviti, može?", sarkastično sam upitala.

"Ne bi išlo. Koliko ja znam dužna si mi moći."

"Ništ ja tebi nisam dužna."

"Jesi, jesi. Ili hoćeš da ti i tatica umre?"

"Ne bi se usudio.", pomalo sam prestrašeno upitala.

"Bih. Usudio bih se. I, samo da znaš, Viktorija sam ubio s guštom, a tvog ću taticu s još većim ako mi do sutra ne predaš te svoje moći. Toliko od mene."

"Emmm… Davy?"

"K-k-kaj je?"

"Kaj veliš na to da se pod hitno vratimo natrag na Simferopol?"

"To ti je izrazito dobra ideja. Čim prije, tim bolje."

Nakon kratkog bijelog bljeska našli smo se na Simferopolu.

"Kad bi barem Viktorio bio tu. On bi sigurno smislio neki plan."

"Hmm… imam ja jedan plan. Moramo do sutra stići do tvog djeda i tamo se sakriti. Onda trebamo pričekati tri dana… zapravo sad samo dva i onda će sve biti supač.", veselo je odvratio David.

"Krenimo onda", veselo sam zaviknula, "Ajmo dečki! Namjestite to jedro! Olabavite sponu i jedro prema vjetru! Povucite to uže od zastave! David, ti ideš za kormilo. Napunite topove u slučaju da nas iznenada napadnu! Pripremite i vaše mačeve. Trebat će nam."

"Pitanje. Od kad ti barataš nautičkim izrazima?", zbunjeno me je upitao David.

"To su ti čari knjiga.", odvratila sam.

Jack, Jonathan, Hector, Oliver i Aleksandra također su čuli moje deranje pa su došli vidjeti što se dogodilo. Kad su vidjeli da izdajem naredbe posadi Simferopola, ništa im više nije bilo jasno. No, nisu me samo oni čuli. Kao i uvijek, ništa nije moglo proči glatko baš kako sam si zamišljala. Pohitala sam na pramac Simferopola, razvukla teleskop i pogledala kroza nj. Naravno, prema nama je jurio Neustrašivi zajedno s lordom Beckettom na palubi. Meni je već bila puna kapa i njega i tog njegovog smušenog broda. Sklopila sam teleskop te ljutito odmarširala u svoju kabinu po mač.

"Lunice, srce, kaj će ti taj mač, ak se smije pitati?", upitao me Jack.

"Pa s njim ću ubiti Becketta. Kao da to nije očigledno.", ljutito sam odvratila, "Evo ih, dolaze", nadodala sam pogledavši iza ramena, "Pripremite se za borbu!"

No, lordu Cutleru Beckettu nije bilo do borbe. Došao je "pregovarati". Predomislio se i rekao da imam vremena predati mu moći još dva dana. To mi je bilo izrazito po volji. Ali nešto mi nije bilo jasno. Kako nas je uspio naći? Malo sam razmislila i došla do zaključka da je među nama izdajica.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX. poglavlje**

**Viktorijev povratak**

Navečer toga dana Simferopol je uplovio u Brodolomsku luku gdje je živio moj djed. Davy je sjeo uz mene koja sam sklupčana sjedila uz ognjište i grijala se.

"Ja ti garantiram da će se Viktorio vratiti.", uvjeravao me je Davy.

"Neće. On se neće vratiti i ja sam se pomirila s tom činjenicom."

"A ja ti velim da će se vratiti. Gle, postoji jedno proročanstvo izrečeno na njegovom rođenju."

"A kak to proročanstvo ide?", znatiželjno sam upitala.

"Trećeg dana nakon smrti ustat će od mrtvih i one koji su činili zlo stići će pravda. Zajedno s Redom Bratstva istrijebit će zlo a on će biti jači no ikad. Desetog dana prije ponoći, u vrtlogu smrti pobijedit će zlo i ostati s onom koju je zaista volio. Tako ti glasi proročanstvo. E sad, ako vjeruješ u takve stvari onda će nada definitivno umrijeti posljednja, a ako ne, onda su nam potonule sve lađe. Ali zapravo zašto? Zašto se to proročanstvo odnosi na Viktorija?", zamišljeno se upitao Davy.

"Kak ti znaš da se baš to propročanstvo odnosi baš na našeg Viktorija? Mislim, na svijetu postoji milijun Viktorija. Znači da je vjerijatnost da se baš to propročanstvo odnosi baš na našeg Viktorija 1 : 1 000 000. Mislim, meni to baš i nema smisla. Ali ipak, s druge strane, ako je to proročanstvo točno i odnosi se na našeg Viktorija, Beckett će dobiti nogom u dupe i Istočno Indijska Trgovačka Kompanija bit će zauvijek uništena. To me malo zbunjuje. Ovo proročanstvo ima i dobre i loše strane što baš i nema smisla, s obzirom da proročanstvo može imati samo dobru ili samo lošu stranu. Zašto proročanstva moraju biti tak komplicirana? Isto je i sa zagonetkama. To nebreš riješiti da se na trepavice postaviš. Idem u krevet. Ako je po tvojim riječima, Viktorio će se sutra pojaviti ovdje i ostati sa mnom do kraja života, ne?"

"Da. Točno tako.", veselo je odvratio David.

"Čisto sumnjam u to. Laku noć."

* * *

Ujutro me je probudio Jackov zvonki glas:

"Dobro jutro! Ajde, ustani već jednom. Imamo jedno iznenađenje za tebe."

"Iskreno, dosta mi je iznenađenja za cijeli život", namrgođeno sam odvratila.

"Ali ovo neće biti propast, časna piratska. Netko ti je došao u posjetu", rekao je i odjurio iz sobe.

Na jedvite jade sam ustala i oteturala u kupaonicu bar da se umijem i počešljam. Ako sam već dobila posjetu, bar neću izgledati kao da sam upravo ustala, što zapravo i jesam. Došla sam u dnevni boravak i umorno pozdravila jednim umornim "dobro jutro".

"Dobro jutro, ljubavi moja jedina. Jesi li vježbala dok me nije bilo?", upitao me je najnježniji i najmiliji glas koji već tri dana nisam čula.

"Tata, tko je to?", sneno sam upitala Jacka.

"Dušo, to je Viktorio.", odgovorio mi je Jack.

"Ne nije. Viktorio je mrtav.", zatim sam se obratila Davyju, "Vidiš, Davy, prošlo je tri dana od njegove smrti i on se nije pojavio. Znači da to proročanstvo nije bilo točno i uopće se ne odnosi na našeg Viktorija nego na nekog drugog iz Kanade ili iz Neviđana ili Uzbekistana kaj ti ja znam odkud."

"Ali, Luna. To sam zbilja ja."

Na to sam se razbudila. Gledala sam u Viktorija dobrih pet minuta a da nisam ni trepnula. To jest bio Viktorio u kojeg sam se zaljubila, ali je sad bio nešto drugačiji. Bio je slično odjeven kao Hector: crne čizme, crne hlače i crni šešir, samo što je, za razliku od Hectora, nosio i crnu košulju, crni kapetanski kaput, crne rukavice i imao je crna pera na šeširu. Viktorio je postao crni pirat – strah i trepet za Istočno Indijsku Trgovačku Kompaniju i Cutlera Becketta.

"Viktorio, to si stvarno ti ili ja to sanjam?", upitala sam s nevjericom.

"Ne sanjaš. To sam stvarno ja.", odgovorio mi je.

"Ha, ha. Hectore, posudi mi malo te svoje naočale."

"Što će ti?", upitao me je čitajući novine.

"Samo da nešto provjerim", zatim sam stavila naočale i vidjela isto što i prije. "O.K. ja nisam normalna. Ali još nešto moram provjeriti. Zanima me da li je materijalan."

"Pa, hvala Bogu da je.", sarkastično je rekao Oliver.

"Isuse Bože, Viktorio! Ti si stvarno ustao od mrtvih!", najednom sam zaviknula i bacila mu se u zagrljaj.

"Vidiš, to se proročanstvo ipak ostvarilo. Doduše, mislio sam da će me Beckett prije ubiti. Ipak nije tako pametan kao što sam očekivao", sa smješkom je rekao.

"Mene samo jedno zanima. Kako se ti i Beckett poznate?", znatiželjno sam upitala.

"To ti je malo poduža priča. Ispričat ću ti je kad budemo imali malo mira od njega."

"Daj ispričaj bar ukratko", moljakala sam ga.

"Pa dobro, ako baš hoćeš. Jednog je dana tata išao nekim poslom u Port Royal i mene je poveo sa sobom. Kad smo došli, tata je sreo guvernera Swanna i oni su se raspričali naveliko i naširoko. Za to vrijeme mi je Elizabeth pokazivala grad. I ja još dan danas ne znam kako je Beckett uspio saznati da smo tata i ja pirati, ali on je mene iz čista mira napao. Meni nije preostalo ništa drugo nego da obranim Elizabeth i sebe. Uspio sam ga na jedvite jade pobijediti i on se, ja mislim, od onda duri na mene kaj ga je osam godina mlađi dečko pobijedio, a imaj na umu da je u ono vrijeme bio najbolji mačevaoc u Port Royalu. I on mene od onda hoće ubiti, samo zato jer sam ga pobijedio i zato jer su mu pobjegli najzloglasniji pirat i njegov sin. Tata, možda ti znaš kako je Beckett uspio saznati da smo mi pirati?"

"Ne, to ti, sine, zaista ne bih znao, ali znam da je i Oliver išao s nama", rekao je Hector još uvijek čitajući novine.

"Hej, ja se toga ne sjećam!", povikao je Viktorio.

"Ali se ja toga još jako dobro sjećam", poklopio ga Oliver.

"Znaš, ti si mi u zadnje vrijeme postao jako čudan. Svaki put kad se Beckett pojavi, ti misteriozno nestaneš. Kad si ti s nama, Beckett nas pronađe. Kad nisi s nama, Beckettu ni traga ni glasa. Kako to objašnjavaš?"

"Puka slučajnost.", opravdavao se Oliver.

"Samo malo, dečki. Prije nego što se opet na mrtvo ime posvađate, moram vam nešto reći. Viktorio je od danas pa nadalje kapetan Simferopola.", dodao je Hector.

"Molim? To mi ne možeš napraviti! Ti si meni kupio brod. I ti si mene imenovao kapetanom dok me smrt od njega ne rastavi. To nije fer!", žalio se Oliver.

"Zapravo, to ti mogu napraviti. Zapravo već i jesam. Obalno Bratstvo je izglasalo da, kad se Viktorio vrati, on postaje novi kapetan Simferopola. Bratstvo smatra da se ponašaš malo predjetinjasto za svoje godine. Žao mi je.", opravdao se Hector.

"Nemaš sreće u životu stari.", sa smješkom mu je rekao Viktorio.

"Platit ćeš mi Viktorio, to ti garantram."

"Ma naravno. Nemaš brige."

"Kunem ti se!"

"Gle, kompa, ja jako dobro znam tko si i što si, kako Beckett zna gdje je Luna i ne tjeraj me da to ovog trenutka izbrbljam pred svima. Ako bih to slučajno napravio, tata bi te se sigurno odrekao i garantirano tvrdio da ima sedamnaest sinova i jednu kćer umjesto osamnaest sinova i jedne kćeri. Samo za informaciju."

"A ti nemoj mene tjerati da sve ovo izbrbljam Beckettu inače bi te to stajalo glave. Samo za informaciju."

"Vidiš, Olivere, ti si oduvijek bio kreten, a to si i dan danas ostao."

"Vidim da ti sarkazam još uvijek dobro ide, ne, Viktorio?"

"Da, ali mi nikad nije išao tako dobro kao tebi, Oliver."

"Dobro."

"DOBRO!"

"Sad su se na mrtvo ime posvađali. Valjda će sad biti malo mira i tišine.", rekao je Hector odloživši novine.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA! Olivere, ako te ja uhvatim, ti si garantirano mrtav čovjek!", začulo se Viktorijevo urlanje.

"Viktorio, kaj ti se dogodilo?", upitala sam ga kad smo dotrčali do Simferopola.

"Bacio mi je kantu punu vode na glavu, eto kaj se dogodilo!"

"No dobro, smiri se. Kaj se na mene dereš. Nisam ti ja kriva."

"Znam da nisi. Oprosti."

"Ej, Viktorio, ako tražiš Olivera, on ti je na palubi.", dojavio mu je Jack.

"Super.", rekao je Viktorio, "Pa dobro, jesi li ti normalan?", vičući je upitao Olviera kad je stigao do njega.

"Za razliku od tebe jesam!", još je glasnije vikao Olivera na Viktorija.

"A, ne! Ja sam normalan, a TI nisi!", urlao je Viktorio.

Dečki…", počela sam.

"Slušaj ti sad mene! Ti više nisi kapetan Simferopola nego JA! I nemaš više kaj tu zapovijedati, kužiš?", derao se Viktorio.

"Dečki…", opet sam počela.

"A, ne, dušice, slušaj ti mene! Tata je ovaj…"

"ZA IME BOGA, ZAČEPITE!", proderala sam se.

"A kog vraga ti sad opet hoćeš, ha?", obrecnuo se Oliver na mene.

"Želim da začepite i da se prestanete svađati."

"Hmmm… to bu, ljubavi, malo teže išlo, znaš.", smirivao me je Viktorio.

"Aha. Zašto, ako se smije pitati?"

"Zato jer je Oliver tvrdoglav i misli samo na sebe i svoje dupe."

"Ma nemoj mi reći. A kaj si onda ti? O, ja znam. Ti si lik koji misli da je najbolji na svijetu!"

"Nije istina!"

"Baš je."

"Olivere, začepi tu svoju gubicu!"

"Neću!"

"Baš hoćeš!", riknuo je Viktorio i isukao mač iz korica.

Oliver je učinio isto. Toliko od "bratske ljubavi". Počela je izrazito žestoka borba između Viktorija i Olivera iz meni jako glupih razloga.

"Ajd', ako moraju. Bar se neće derati jedan na drugog.", mislila sam u sebi.

No, prevarila sam se. Uvrede su pljuštale i letjele na sve strane. Kako Viktorio Oliveru, tako Olver njemu. Najednom je Viktorio stao, spremio mač u korice i zaderao se na sav glas da je cijela posada Simferopola mogla čuti.

"Ti si, Olivere, prljava izdajica među nama koja je svoju dušu prodala lordu Cutleru Beckettu! Zato je i znao svaki put gdje je Luna!"

"Ali nisam.", opravdavao se Oliver.

"Ma naravno da nisi. Moja pokojna mama je, ne? Ako se mene pita, ti si za mene jedna obična prevrtljiva osoba koja nije dostojna nositi ime Barbossa. Ti si hodajuća sramota koja blati tatin ugled!"

"Olivere, je li to istina?", upitao ga Hector.

"Joj… da! Evo, priznajem! Istina je. Samo ne znam kako me prokleti gad skužio."

"Kako sam te skužio? To hoćeš znati?"

"Da, to me iskreno najviše zanima."

"Stari, ja sam Viktorio Hector Rodriguez Barbossa. Ja sam crni pirat. Nećeš ti mene tako lako zeznuti. Samo za informaciju."

"Još uvijek ne mogu vjerovati da je Oliver u stanju to učiniti."

"Sad vidiš, Luna, da je u stanju to učiniti.", tužno je dodao Viktorio.

"Nažalost. A od kad ti imaš sedamnaestero braće i jednu sestru?"

"Sada šesnaestero. Pa, od kad znam za sebe. Pokušat ću ti ih nabrojati od najstarijeg prema najmlađem. Prvi je Aleksandar, onda Emanuel, pa Ricardo, Alberto, Alesandro, Mateo, David, Alan, Andreo, Gabriel, Antonio, Lucas, Hernando, onda su tu još i drugi David, pa Benjamin i Otto, blizanci, pa je Jasmina, naša sestra i naposljetku smo tu ja i onaj idiot od Olivera."

"Aha. A kako znaš koji je koji?"

"Ma, nikako to ne znam. Uvijek mješam Benjamina i Otta, onda Alesandra i Matea te Olivera i Emanuela. Zapravo, sve ih mješam."

"Zašto?", zapitkivala sam ga.

"Jer su svi pod milim Bogom isti. Isto se oblače, a imaju i istu duljinu kose tako da, ako ih gledaš od iza, ne znaš koji je koji."

U taj je čas u sobu dojurila Aleksandra umalo potrgavši vrata.

"Oliver je svečano objavio da se odriče obitelji Barbossa. Pridružio se Beckettu."

"Svinja jedna izdajnička. Dobit će on svoje, bez brige. Ako treba, ja ću ga osobno strpati u zatvor. Ako bude potrebno, osobno ću ga i ubiti.", ljutito je rekao Viktorio.

"Nemoj tako. Znam da si ljut, dobro, bijesan na njega, ali probaj se malo smiriti. Spustiti na zemlju. Vrlo će brzo shvatiti da je pogrješio i vratit će se.", smirivala sam ga.

"Vidiš, problem je upravo u tome. On neće shvatiti da je pogriješio jer nema dovoljno pameti za to. Isto se tako neće vratiti jer kod Becketta ima kraljevski tretman."

"Žalosno.", rekla je Aleksandra.

"Kako za koga. Samo mislim da nam ono najgore tek predstoji.", rekao je Viktorio i zagledao se kroz prozor prema sve crnjem i crnjem nebu.


	10. Chapter 10

**X. poglavlje**

**Završna bitka**

"Viktorio, kamo ideš?", upitao je Hector Viktorija.

"Tata, ne moraš sve znati.", rekao je Viktorio.

"E, pa, moram."

"Vidiš, ja smatram da ne moraš.", ljutito je rekao Viktorio uzimajući mač, štit, koplje, luk i strijele.

"A kaj će ti to, ak' se smije pitati?", upitao ga je Hector.

"Treba mi.", odgovorio je Viktorio.

"Da, to znam. Ali za što ti treba?", Hector je bio uporan.

"Tata, molim te, nemoj biti dosadan."

"Hoću. Moram znati kamo ideš."

"A ja ti velim da ne moraš."

"Moram."

"Ne moraš."

"Moram!"

"Ne moraš!"

"MORAM I TOČKA!"

"No, pa dobro. Kaj se živciraš?"

"Ništ' se ja ne živciram. Samo hoću znati kamo ideš."

"Dobro. Ti to hoćeš znati, ali ti ja ne želim reći kamo idem jer smatram da ne moraš sve znati."

"Malo si prebahat za svoje godine."

"Ma nemoj mi reći. Kao da ti nisi preznatiželjan za svoje godine."

"Viktorio, upozoravam te. Još jedna kriva riječ i opalit ću te da ti ovaj zid da više od mene."

"Aha. Da mi je to vidjeti.", sarkastično je odvratio Viktorio.

"Ne provociraj me. Sad kad je Oliver otišao nemaš se s kim svađati, ali to ti još uvijek ne da pravo da se počinješ sa mnom svađati… No daaaaaj, reci mi kamo ideš."

"Ne ću."

"Molim teeeee!"

"Dobro, tata, prestani dramatizirati. Ako baš tako jako hoćeš znati kamo idem, nek' ti bude. Idem na trening."

"Kakav trening?"

"Pa na trening. Znaš, tamo nešto treniraš."

"Znam je dobro što je trening. I ne pitam te to nego kakav je to trening?"

"Moram na trening da se istreniram i da mogu nakon treninga Oliveru dati nogom u stražnjicu što nas je izdao."

"Aha. Onda dobro. Zabavi se!"

"Samo malo. Nećeš mi prigovarati? Niti se derati na mene? Niti mi zabraniti da uopće idem na trening?"

"Ne. Niti najmanje."

"Dobro. Idem ja sad."

"Zabavi se!"

Viktoriju je sve ovo bilo sumnjivo. Inače bi mu Hector zabranio da ide na trening bez njegova nadzora. Tu si Viktorio nije mogao pomoći. Otišao je na trening s prijateljima, no ispostavilo se da je bio koban za Viktorija.

"Zovite hitnu!"

"Ne, zovite kirurgiju!"

"Ne, zovite kardiologiju!"

"Zovite vatrogasce!"

"Ne, gorsku službu spašavanja!"

"Policiju!"

"Ne, ne, ne! Zovite traumatologiju!"

"Ili bi mogli začepiti!", proderao se Viktorio, "Pustite hitnu, kirurgiju, kardiologiju, vatrogasce, gorsku službu spašavanja, policiju i traumatologiju! Radije mi sestru zovite, magarci tvrdoglavi!"

"Zašto?", upitali su ga u isti glas.

"Zato jer je ona jedina u obitelji položila prvu pomoć!"

"Kakva je ovo dernjava?", začuo se neki glas.

"P-p-p-profesore? Profesore Martinez? Treba mi pomoć. I to pod hitno. Mislim da ću prije umrijeti nego se ovi magarci dogovore koga će nazvati."

"Vidi, molim te, pa to je moj najdraži učenik, Viktorio Barbossa."

"Da, profesore, taj sam. Ali mislite li Vi meni pomoći ili me tu ostaviti umrijeti u dubokim patnjama? Molim Vas, nemojte me ostaviti. Sjetite se samo mog jadnog tate. Mislim da ne će preživjeti još jednu moju smrt. Kakva bi to samo tragedija bila. Molim Vas, imajte milosti. Smilujte mi se. Nemojte me ostaviti umrijeti. Molim Vas!"

"Viktorio, molim te lijepo, skockaj se i prestani dramatizirati. Ja jako dobro znam da ti gluma fantastično ide. Radije mi reci što se tako strašno dogodilo da ti sada preda mnom umireš?"

"Paaa… mislim da sam slomio nogu. Borili smo se, samo radi treninga, mačevima i ja sam skočio, krivo doskočio i vrlo vjerojatno slomio nogu.", objasnio je Viktorio profesoru.

"Samo malo. Tebi je tata dopustio da ideš na trening bez njegova nadzora? Mislim da ću morati malo popričati s njim.", ozbiljno je odvratio profesor Martinez.

"A zašto?", upitao ga Viktorio.

"Zato što smatram da ti nisi spreman ići samostalno na treninge, što si upravo i dokazao."

"Dobro. Bukvice mi možete poslije očitavati. Vi meni radije recite kaj bude s mojom nogom."

"Mogu ti je pokušati izravnati. Ako ne uspijem, onda vi, dečki, možete zvati hitnu da ga odvede na kirurgiju. Makar bi s gorskom službom spašavanja išlo puno brže, ali dok oni ne stignu, Viktorio bi mogao biti mrtav. Ako ne mrtav, onda bi barem pao u duboku komu iz koje bi se vrlo teško probudio i onda bi tek umro, ali pustimo sad to.", objasnio je profesor.

Viktorio je profesora gledao kao da ne vjeruje svojim ušima. Ako profesor Martinez pogriješi, on može završiti mrtav. Ili još gore. Mogao bi pasti u komu iz koje bi se teško probudio i onda tek umro. To mu se baš i ne uklapa u planove.

"Profesore,", započeo je Viktorio, "zar ne postoji možda neka druga metoda?"

"Hmm… postoji, ali ne znam hoće li upaliti.", odgovorio je profesor.

"Nema veze. Upalit će. Ali imam jedno pitanje u vezi te druge metode. Hoće li to biti užasno bolno, jako bolno, malo bolno ili bezbolno?"

"Gle, ta metoda nije još bila isprobana i ne znaju se njene nuspojave. To je zapravo samo jedan običan bezazleni napitak za ozljede zglobova. Iako to još nije potvrđeno, trebalo bi biti posve bezbolno."

"Super. Nije me briga ako to još nitko nije isprobao. Ako mi spasi život na posve bezbolan način, u potpunosti je prihvaćam."

"Jesi li siguran?", obiljno ga je upitao profesor Martinez.

"Profesore, ja sam u ovo ne 100%, već 101% siguran. Dajte vi meni taj napitak pa da se ove situacije riješimo."

"Dobro, no moram ti još reći da ovo radiš na vlastitu odgovornost."

"Da, da, dobro, dobro. Dajte vi samo taj napitak.", rekao je Viktorio, uzeo od profesora napitak i tako ga brzo i pohlepno popio da se profesor mogao samo čuditi.

Međutim, Viktorio je oduvijek bio tvrdoglav, baš kao i njegov otac u njegovim godinama, pa zapravo i nije do kraja htio čuti što mu je još profesor Martinez htio reći. Bilo je još problema s tim napitkom. Ako se pohlepno i brzo popije, kao što je Viktorio upravo demonstrirao, oporavak ne će biti baš tako bezbolan. A upravo je to nezadovoljstvo Viktorio imao pravo iskušati na svojoj koži.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", zaderao se Viktorio iz petnih žila, "TO JE VAMA BEZBOLNO? NE ZNAM AKO ME IKADA U ŽIVOTU NEŠTO TAKO BOLJELO!", derao se sad na profesora, "Ma, ionako to sad nije bitno. Izlječen jesam, hvala vam najljepša, ali sad moram ići.", rekao je kad se konačno smirio.

Viktorio je brže zbrisao na Simferopol, jer im je bitka na život i smrt predstojala.

Hector je još jednom sazvao Bratski dvor. Opet je, kao i na prijašnjem sastanku, udarao topovskom kuglom ne bi li dobio pažnju. Međutim, piratski vladari nisu bili baš oduševljeni ovim sastankom jer je to već bio drugi u jednom tjednu, što je već značilo kriznu situaciju i vrijeme za očajničke poteze. Nisu previše obraćali pažnje na Hectora pa se ovaj zaderao:

"Trenutno nije važno što je ovo drugi sastanak u tjedan dana, nego je važnije što ćemo poduzeti!"

"A što ćemo poduzeti?", upitao ga je Villaneuva.

"Borit ćemo se", rekao je Viktorio glasom koji je zvučao puno snažnije i odvažnije nego što se osjećao.

Smijeh pirata zaorio se odajom. Boriti se protiv Neustrašivog? Zar je poludio? Zar on misli da su svi oni budale koje će tek tako odbaciti život? Gospođa Ching je ustala i raširila ruke nudeći drugu mogućnost.

"Zaljev brodoloma je prava tvrđava", istaknula je, "dobro opskrbljena tvrđava. Nema potrebe da idemo u bitku ako Beckett ne može doći da nas."

Šapat odobravanja raširio se među mnoštvom. To je bila istina. Ovdje su se mogli jako dugo skrivati i čekati da Neustrašivi i Istočno Indijska Trgovačka Kompanija odustanu od napada i odu.

"Postoji i treća mogućnost", rekao je Hector.

U odaji je nastao tajac i svi pogledaše prema njemu. Hector je zastao na trenutak sve dok nije dobio punu pozornost.

"U nekim prošlim vremenima", započeo je," na istom ovom mjestu Obalno je bratstvo uhvatilo morsku božicu i zarobilo je u ljudski oblik.", odlučno je nastavio," To je bila pogreška. Ukrotili smo more, to je istina, ali i otvorili vrata Beckettu i njemu sličnima. Bolja su bila ona vremena kad se vlast nad morima stjecala samo radom i znojem. Svi znate da je to istina!"

Usprkos samome sebi i Jack je, koji je inače mrzio Hectora, kimao glavom slušajući Hectorov nadahnuti govor – pokvarenjak je zaista imao dobre argumente. I ostali su ga slušali s odobravanjem. Samo je Viktorio zakolutao očima i odlučno rekao:

"Ja sam protiv svega ovoga nabrojenoga. Nadam se da ste vi", tu je pokazao na gospođu Ching, "svjesni da ta vaša teorija da se zabarikadiramo ovdje ne drži vodu. Što se mene tiče, možemo se ovdje zabarikadirati, ali će nas većina biti mrtva u roku od mjesec dana. Niti se vi međusobno ne trpite, niti si želite pomagati, a sigurno se ne želite jedni s drugima družiti. To mi ne zvuči dobro kako god pogledate. To je kao prvo. Kao drugo, ne znam gdje si ti, tata, našao teoriju da oslobodite morsku božicu Kalipso. Ti se nadaš da će ti, ako je oslobodiš, pokloniti milost i umijesto tebe, mene i svih ostalih prisutnih uništiti Becketta i Istočno Indijske agente? Ni ta teorija ne drži vodu. Ja kažem da su to potpuno varljiva lupetanja. Možemo, kao što je moj cijenjeni otac naivno predložio, osloboditi Calypso i moliti se da bude milostiva. U to čisto sumnjam. Ostaje nam jedna mogućnost. Moramo se boriti ako hoćemo ostati na životu."

Simferopol je ponosno jedrio prema izlazu iz Zaljeva brodoloma. Pred njima je bila bitka nad bitkama, koja će imati značajne posljedice na sve pirate svijeta…, a možda i na njihove vlastite. Mnoštvo brodova okupilo se i poredalo u vrstu izvan sigurne zone Zaljeva brodoloma. Na svakom su se brodu oštrili mačevi i pripremali topovi, propremajući sve za neizbježnu akciju. Na moru se pojavila ranojutarnja magla. S kormila Simferopola Jonathan je gledao u daljinu u potrazi za obrisima u magli. Iznenada je usamljeni brod izronio iz sivih oblaka. Jonathan je brzo alarmirao posadu. Bio je to Neustrašivi.

"Neprijatelj je ovdje!", povikao je Jonathan iz sveg glasa, "Svi u napad!"

Ostale posade su odgovorile povicima u znak odobravanja. Svi su izvukli mačeve i odvažno se poredali po palubi. Jedan brod protiv cijele piratske flote? Pobijedit će lorda Becketta u tren oka! A onda će biti jednako milosrdni kao što je on bio milosrdan s Viktorijem. No, tada se iz magle pojavio još jedan brod. I još jedan. I još jedan. I još jedan. Piratski urlici postajali su sve tiši i nesigurniji. Veselje je polako nestajalo kako su im se pred očima pojavljivali brodovi. Mogla se podigla – i sada su mogli vidjeti armadu Istočno Indijske Trgovačke Kompanije u punoj snazi. Prema njima su plovile stotine brodova veličanstvene snage, naoružanih ubojitim streljivom spremnih za bitku. Nedaleko od Istočno Indijske armade i piratske flote nalazio se maleni pješčani komadić plaže. Savršeno neutralno mjesto za pregovore. Viktorio se tamo trebao naći se lordom Beckettom. Kad je Viktorio došao do Becketta nečujno su se gestom pozdravili, ne toliko zbog pristojnosti koliko zbog formalnosti. Beckett je koraknuo korak unatrag zadovoljan samim sobom.

"Evo poruke za Bratstvo: možete se boriti, ali u tom slučaju vas čeka smrt. Možete i odustati od borbe; u tom slučaju će samo većina umrijeti."

"Žalim, stari, ali ti si odabrao svoju sudbinu", rekao je Viktorio, "Mi ćemo se boriti, a ti ćeš sigurno umrijeti."

Pregovori su završili. Došao je trenutak za bitku. Kad se vratio na palubu Simferopola, na licima posade bili su očaj i bijeda. Vjetar je počeo jačati. Podigao je šešir s Viktorijeve glave i zakovitlao ga oko jarbola. Dok je Viktorio promatrao taj prizor, osjeti nadu u srcu.

"Još nije sve gotovo", rekao je.

Hector se okrenuo prema njemu ohrabren optimizmom što ga je prepoznao u njegovom glasu.

"Još ima nade", složio se, "Čeka nas bitka."

"Pred nama je cijela armada", upozorio ih je Jack, "nemamo nikakve izglede za pobjedu!"

Viktorio je još jednom podigao pogled prema šeširu. Vjetar je još jače puhao i nosio šešir.

"Samo budale imaju izgleda…", promrmljao je.

"Osveta ti ne će pomoći ovdje, Viktorio. I samo to znaš. Molim te, daj još jednom razmisli. Nemoj biti brzoplet.", molio ga Hector.

"U pravu si", rekao je Viktorio.

Pogledao je pirate oko sebe. Svi su mu vjerovali. Shvatio je da se u ovom trenutku ne radi samo o osveti. Radi se o nečemu puno važnijem od osvete."

"Za što ćemo onda svi umrijeti? Ha?", upitao je okupljene oko sebe.

Nitko mu nije odgovorio.

"Slušajte me", započeo je, "Slušajte! U ovome ne mogu uspjeti sam. Nijedan pirat ne bi dugo preživio sam. Zato imamo svoje brodove i posade. Bez obzira na naše međusobne prepirke, još uvijek nas veže piratski zakon. A piratski život znači biti dio tima… dio posade. Moramo raditi zajedno, inače ćemo svi umrijeti sami. Bratstvo još uvijek očekuje od nas, od Simferopola, poglavito od mene, da povedem ostale u bitku! A što će naš neprijatelj vidjeti? Uplašene štakore kako bježe od poplave na brodu koji tone? Ne. Vidjet će slobodne ljude! Vidjet će slobodu! A neprijatelj će vidjeti vatru naših topova! Čut će zveket naših mačeva i znat će što možemo učiniti! Tada će znati da smo spremni učiniti sve! Trudom i znojem i hrabrošću naših srca! Kapetani Obalnoga bratstva! Prije nego što krenemo u bitku moramo još nešto učiniti! VISOKO PODIGNIMO ZASTAVE!"

Viktorio je tada izvukao mač i pokazao prema Neustrašivom. Piratski vladari začuli su poziv na oružje. Sada su se oko Smferopola mogli čuti glasni povici dok su se zajedno pripremali napasti Istočnoindijsku trgovačku kompaniju. Podignuta je piratska zastava s lubanjom i prekriženim mačevima te je sada vijorila na sve jačem vjetru. Na palubi svakog broda kapetani su izvikivali naredbe, a posade su jurile u akciju.

"Sada ćemo zaista vidjeti je li doista tako neustrašivi.", pomislio je Viktorio u sebi i nasmijao se, "Stiže te pravda, Beckett, i ti to jako dobro znaš. Ti ih samo vodiš u sigurnu smrt iako bi i sam najradije zbrisao. Poznam tvoj strah i na ovih nekoliko nautičkih milja koliko smo udaljeni i…"

"Viktorio! Viktorio!", prekinuo ga je Jack, "Nigdje ne mogu naći Lunu."

"Smiri se, Jack. Ona je ostala u sigurnoj zoni Zaljeva brodoloma."

I dok su pirati jurili po brodu i pripremali pištolje željni akcije, a palubi Neustrašivog mirno je stajao Beckett i pijuckao čaj. Na licu mu se nisu mogli prepoznati znakovi zabrinutosti. Gledajući prema otrcanoj piratskoj zastavi, sakrio je osmijeh zadovoljstva. Sve će ovo proći baz ikakvih posljedica (za njega). Nebo je postajalo sve mračnije, a sivi su se oblaci brzo nakupljali. Visoko na nebu oblaci su oblikovali krug točno iznad brodova. Munja se prolomila nebom osvjetlivši sablastan prizor pred bitku i nešto opasnije od olujnih oblaka. Usred tirkiznoplavog Karipskog mora polako su se počeli pojavljivati manji vodeni vrtlozi, a stvorile su se i vodene pijavice. Slio se i jak pljusak, smočivši sve mornare i umanjivši vidljivost. No, pojavilo se još nešto na moru. Nešto što većina njih nikad nije vidjela. Divovski vodeni vrtlog! Dok je oluja bjesnjela sve jače, Viktorio je pogledao šokiranu posadu. No, ovo nije bilo vrijeme za strah.

"Tata!", dozvao je Viktorio, "Dođi za kormilo!"

Polako se Simferopol odmaknuo od vira, no ne dovoljno da ga izbjegne. Svi ostali brodovi su odlazili. U pokušaju spašavanja svi su zaboravili predstojeću bitku. No, dok su ostali uspješno bježali izvan dosega golemog vodenog vrtloga, Simferopol se i te kako mučio. I Neustrašivi se također teško borio sa strujama koje su ga vukle prema viru. Odjednom je kliznuo preko ruba… i upao ravno u vodeni vrtlog. U međuvremenu je i Simferopol upao u vodeni vrtlog koji ga je sada nosio prema najuzdignutijem dijelu vrtloga. Uskoro se Neustrašivi našao nešto dublje u viru gdje se voda okratala još većom brzinom. Brzo se našao iza krme Simferopola. Viktorio se okrenuo i ugledao Neustrašivog upravo u trenutku kad se smjestio tako da ima jasnu prednost u slučaju napada.

"Neustrašivi je na krmi i sustiže nas!", povikao je.

"Brže! Brže!", zapovijedio je Hector, svjestan onoga što se zbiva.

Simferopol je bio bespomoćan. Nije imao kamo pobjeći od broda koji ga je progonio. Iznanada se se zrakom prolomila grmljavina topovske paljbe. U sljedećem trenutku vatra je pogodila krmu Simferopola, a kugle su popadale po palubi, kršeći drvo oštetivši komadić sidra.

"Tata, izvuci nas odavde!", derao se Viktorio, "Prije nego što nas unište!"

"Ne, idemo dublje!", odgovorio je Hector, "Moramo uloviti bržu struju!"

Unatoč kiši koja je lijevala kao iz kabla i neprirodnom naginjanju broda, Jack i Jonathan jurili su zajedno s Viktorijem niz palubu izvikujući naredbe i pripremajući posadu. Trebali su napraviti cijeli krug da bi bili paralelni s Neustrašivim. U gustoj vodenoj pari koju je podizao vodeni vrtlog nestali su svi brodovi koji su ih okruživali. U potpalublju Simferopola Jonathan i Viktorio pripremali su topove, a nasuprot njima dvojica mornara obavljala su isti posao na Neustrašivom.

"Paljba!", naredio je Hector.

"Paljba!", naredio je Beckett.

Usred guste kiše, munja i grmljavine, na moru koje se obrušavalo sa svih strana, dva najmoćnija broda svih vremena započela su bitku.

Topovske kugle stalno su dolijetale na palubu Neustrašivog, no Beckett nije na to uopće obraćao pažnju. Odjednom je u smjeru Simferopola doletjela još jedna kugla. Beckett je odgurnuo svog prvog časnika ne bi li ga spasio, a kugla je umjesto časnika pogodila trojicu stražara iza njega. Prvi je časnik uzdahnuo od olakšanja. No, ne će biti baš tako olakšavajuće. Viktorio je znao da se na Neustrašivom nalazi Oliverov kompas, a Viktorio ga je sada htio natrag. Ako već nije poslužio Oliveru, njemu sigurno hoće. Kad su se brodovi dovoljno približili jedan drugome, Viktorio se prebacio sa Simferopola na Neustrašivi. Pod svaku je cijenu htio taj kompas. No, čim je sletio na palubu Neustrašivog, dočekao ga je Beckettov prvi časnik. Naravno, kako je prvi časnik bio jedna od rijetkih osoba koje se jako lako i brzo razljute, počeo je napadati Viktorija kao da mu život ovosi o tome. Sama Viktorijeva pojava ga je toliko razjarila da ga je pod svaku cijenu htio ubiti. To je shvatio i Viktorio. I tako su se oni žestoko boriti sve dok ih nije prekinula leteća prilika koja je upravo stigla na palubu Neustrašivog. Bila je to Luna. Viktorio je u nevjerici zurio u nju.

"Luna, što ti, zaboga, radiš ovdje?"

"Tuko jedna. Došla sam ti…"

Tu rečenicu nisam mogla završiti jer nas je prekinuo Beckettov prvi časnik. On i Viktorio nastavili su se boriti dok sam ja očajnički pokušala reći Viktoriju što sam htjela. Naposlijetku je Viktoriju borba dojadila pa je uhvatio prvog časnika i bacio ga preko ograde u vrtlog.

"Što si ono htjela reći?"

"Htjela sam ti reći da te…"

Sad su nas prekinuli vojnici koji su dojurili do nas. Predvodio ih je sam lord Cutler Beckett. Vojnici su se borili sa mnom, a Beckett je preuzeo Viktorija. Naravno, ja sam, kao princeza mora i oceana, iskoristila svoje novostečene moći i pobijedila vojnike za tili čas. No, to se nije moglo reći za Viktorija. On se naveliko mučio s Beckettom. Nekako je ojačao. Na Viktoriju posve nepoznat način. Viktorio je polako počeo gubiti snagu zbog Beckettovih žestokih napada. I baš kad sam dotrčala do njih, Beckett je, kako se činilo, bacio Viktorija preko palube. Meni se sve smračilo pred očima. Moja najveća ljubav je sada zaista mrtva. To je u meni izazvalo takav bijes da je probudio u meni one najključnije moći. Kosa koja mi je bila inače smeđa, postala je bijela sa ljubičastim pramenovima. Smeđe su mi oči postale plave. Azurno plave. Jednostavna haljina koju sam imala postala je bijela. Biserno bijela. Usto mi se na glavi pojavila kruna sa safirom i odgovarajući lančić uz nju. Bila sam to nova ja - Luna, princeza mora i oceana. Beckettu nije bilo baš svejedno. No, imao je i on svoju tajnu. Prije nego što sam ga počela napadati svom snagom koju sam imala, podigao je ruku u znak zaustavljanja i upitao je:

"Prepoznaješ ovaj lančić?"

"Ne. Kako bih ga mogla prepoznati.", sarkastično sam odvratila.

"Ah, mislio sam da ga možeš prepoznati s obzirom da je to bio lančić tvoje mile pokojne majčice."

"Molim?"

"Znači, ne sjećaš se? Šteta, šteta. Kunem se da si ista ona. Znaš, i ona je bila princeza mora i oceana. Bila je tako duga princeza sve dok nije upoznala onog pirata Sparrowa i udala se za njega. Tada je postala kraljica. I onda je rodila tebe, svima je bilo jasno da ćeš biti ista ona. Razmažena, umišljena, arogantna. Onda sam je oteo i uspio joj oduzeti taj vrijedni lančić. Nisam znao njegovu svrhu sve do sada. Da si je samo mogla čuti kako je molila da je poštedim. Da ima malu bebu kojoj je potrebna majka. Plakala je, molila me za milost, da je pustim i nikome ništa. Ali ja nisam takva osoba. A, ne. Bacio sam je u roblje i svaki put kad bi me molila da je pustim, da je poštedim, dao sam je bičevati. Kad mi je već dojadila dao sam je ubiti."

"DOSTA!", viknula sam i započela žestoku bitku s lordom Beckettom.

Ovakve informacije u ovom trenutku nisu baš bile dobrodošle. No, sav ovaj razgovor čuo je Viktorio koji se preostalom snagom što mu je ostala držao za ogradu.

"A kad ova borba završi i kad ti ubijem i taticu, sudbina tvoje mame čeka na tebe."

Ovo više nisam mogla trpjeti.

"A, ne. Nećemo se tako igrati. Kad ova bitka bude završena, tvoja sudbina čeka na tebe. Ubit ću te makar potrošila svu svoju energiju."

Nastavili su borbu preko cijelog broda sve do krme. Tu mi je Beckett strgao s vrata lančić, glavni izvor sve moje enegrije i moći. Odjednom sam se samo srušila i Beckett se zadovoljno smješkao. Ipak je on pobijedio. Sad kad je maknuo mene i Viktorija mogao je u miru ubiti i sve pirate koji su mu bili na putu do potpune kontrole nad morima. Ali, u svakom zlu ima nešto dobro. Netko ga je potapšao po ramenu. Beckett se okrenuo i našao licem u lice s ni manje ni više nego Viktorijem. Viktorio se posljednjim snagama uspeo natrag na palubu. No, bijes koji je proključao u njemu bio je tako velik da je Viktoriju dao novu snagu. Istrgnuo je moj lančić iz Beckettovih ruku dok ga ovaj u čudu gledao. Beckett nije mogao doći sebi. Gledao je kako Viktorio stavlja lančić oko mog vrata i kako mi pomaže da ustane. Viktorio i ja iskoristili smo Beckettovu začuđenost da se natrag prebacimo na Simferopol. Na Neustrašivom je vladalo opće rasulo. Beckett je još uvijek blijedo gledao prema Simferopolu ne vjerujući svojim očima. Izgubio je. On, strah i trepet za pirate, je izgubio. On nikad ne izgubi. Ali sada je. Neki je vojnik dotrčao do njega tražeći naredbe. Kad je shvatio da lord Beckett ne reagira, zapovijedio je da se napusti brod. No to je bilo nemoguće. Vrtlog je brod vukao dublje i dublje… sve dok nije nestao s lica Zemlje.

Oluja se počela smirivati. Vrtlog je nestao zajedno s Beckettom. I kiša je prestala padati. Shvativši da su pobijedili, pirati su na svojim brodovima počeli plesati ratne pobjedničke plesove. Hector, Davy, Jonathan, Jack i Aleksandra hopsali s od sreće potpuno zaboravljajući na svoju suzdržanost i dostojanstvenost, a Viktorio i ja ljubili se i grlili. Ipak je sve dobro završilo, baš kao što je i trebalo biti. Sada sam konačno mogla reći Viktoriju ono što mi je ležalo na duši.

"Viktorio, moram ti nešto reći.", započela sam.

"Ono što si mi htjela reći na brodu?"

"Da. Volim te."

"I ja tebe. I ja tebe.", rekao je Viktorio i zagrlio je.

Konačno sam našla svoju pravu obitelj. Više me nije bilo briga ni za Prelog, ni za 8.c, ni za ništa što me je podsjećalo na rodno mjesto. Oduvijek sam znala da sam posebna, i to mi je sada zaista jasno. Ja je princeza mora i oceana, kćer vrlo vjerojatno najpoštenijeg i najpametnijeg pirata na čitavim Karibima a usto sam i djevojka najljepšeg mladića kojeg sam u životu imala čast upoznati. Sada je sve na svom mjestu. Baš kao što je trebalo biti.


End file.
